Cables for optical connections which contain one or more metallic fittings and which may optionally be used for transporting electrical power are already known.
In other known cables, the optical and electrical strands are disposed side by side or in coaxial groups. Since the cables used for telecommunications have appreciable diameters which increase with the cut-off frequency and inversely to the attenuation factor, the cross-section and hence the volume of these cables are not compatible with rational utilisation of which the cost is in any event prohibitive.